A Walk in the Park
by ForeverErica
Summary: SNBH 4x10. Sequel to "Not Alone". Family time at the park with Jack and Aaron influence Kate's urge for a Jaby. Semi-M RATING!


_**Any of my Jaters out there ever wonder about the context of the photo of Jack and Aaron at the park that Kate placed by the front door? Well, I know I do. So I decided to write a one-shot about it. It takes place in SNBH-times of course, during a much-needed day of family time. Enjoy!**_

Jack and Kate lie in bed as their sated sighs of pleasure and moans of fatigue cut through the stillness of morning. The bed was a rumpled mess, pillows strewn all over the floor, the fitted sheets coming out from under the mattress and sticking to their sweaty skin, the comforter somewhere beneath their feet that often kicked into the headboard, causing it to pounce off of the wall behind it. Their heads were positioned at the foot of the bed with her on top of him, her folded legs on either side of him, her groin flushed against his, collapsing onto his chest after having came for what felt like the twentieth time since last night, when they finally made it to their bedroom.

His hands were everywhere, massaging the muscles of her back, the silkiness of her thighs, the fleshiness of her behind, the softness of her shoulders. He was still buried inside of her; the moist heat that flowed out of her was always the prompt he needed as a new erection surged when his lips latched onto hers. She continued to kiss him with an eager mouth, her hunger for him insatiable.

Jack came home early the night before, a welcomed change from returning to a quiet and dark home in the early hours of morning. He found Kate with Aaron in the kitchen, preparing dinner. He was happy to have not missed the event that was so natural and normal to him now. He always showed her how much he missed her during the day by pulling her away from the stove, wrapping his arms around her waist and closing his mouth over hers before she could say '_Hey_', stealing her breath away. Aaron always greeted him with excited joy, raising his hands above the tray of his highchair, chanting '_Uncle Jack!_' until he reached down to pick him up, a ritual they instantly became very fond of.

He would walk around with him on his hip as they engaged in guy talk, which usually consisted of Aaron's adorable babblings about what he did at school that day. He was in preschool now, learning all these new things and Jack thought it was the most precious sight on the planet when he talked about the events of his day like he was this little man who went to do business at the office each morning.

He truly fell in love the moment Kate reacquainted him with his nephew of two years old, when he finally decided to give their relationship and his place in Aaron's life a serious chance. He looked more and more like Claire everyday. Her blue eyes, her blonde hair, and his personality reminded him of her as well, especially her perchant for talking really fast. It was as if he got to experience the little sister he never knew he had through this small, irresistible ball of energy.

When dinner was over, Jack and Kate gave Aaron a bath, allowing him to stay in the water a little longer than usual to play in the bubbly froth that was taller than he was. They eventually dressed him in pajamas and tucked him in, but not without his favorite bed-time story, 'Alice in Wonderland', read so illustratively by his favorite person in the world.

Once he closed Aaron's bedroom door, he went in search of Kate and found her in the kitchen, pulling dishes from the dishwasher and putting them into the overhead cabinets. She hadn't noticed him watching her. She bent over to reach into the back of the dishwasher when he placed his large hands on her hips. He immediately felt her jump as he pushed himself against her, laughing into her hair.

"God Jack! You scared the crap out of me!" She screeched.

Delighted by his laughter, she began to giggle. Playful amusement soon turned into unbridled lust when he moved her long curls over one shoulder and placed wet, passionate kisses along the length of her neck. He felt her relax, melting into a puddle in his arms, falling into him. She closed the dishwasher with her foot, in no mood to focus on anything other than the aching, pulsating throb at the juncture of her thighs.

He stared at the ceiling as he recounted the previous evening's events in his mind, watching the rays of the morning sun cast over the blades of the whirling ceiling fan. His head was fuzzy and ready for sleep when he felt her lips latch onto the skin underneath his ear, her hips gyrating into his groin, causing him to hiss against the rippling effects of her movements.

"Again?" Jack huffed, as if he actually minded going another round.

"Again." Kate moaned, feeling him harden even more at the seductive growl of her command.

He stilled her hips with his hands, and moved his lips over her chin, then began to suck harder the further he went. He finally found his favorite spot, right over the thump of her pulse, beating in perfect rhythm with his own.

"Don't forget who started this stud. I was minding my own business with the dishes and a very sexy, tempting intruder came up to me from behind." She teased.

"Don't blame me. I've barely been able to keep up with you lately. Good thing I took the next two days off from work, because baby, my legs are so wobbly, I don't think I can walk out of this bedroom even if I tried." He said, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her completely into him.

They continued to fondle, squeeze and caress, working each other into a state of frenzied arousal, the recharging stage over and done.

"Mommy! Uncle Jack! Are you up yet?" Aaron's petite tone chimed through the door.

Jack and Kate froze, eyes wide, gazes locked, silently hoping that one of them had the right mind to lock the door behind them last night. They've had too many close calls of Aaron almost catching them naked in bed, but this was definitely the closest.

"Did you lock the door?" They whispered quickly, simultaneously. They gave each other exasperated, yet playful smirks.

"Me? You came through the door last." Kate accused with an edge of laughter.

"No, I specifically remember you called a time-out and disappeared into the bathroom at 3am." Jack explained.

The doorknob twisted under Aaron's small hands on the other side of the doorway, but the door didn't fall open. They breathed mutual sighs of relief.

"We'll be right out sweetheart!" She called, torn between tending to her son or the sexy, enticing man sprawled out beneath her, every inch of him trapped inside of her, hard, hot and ready to take her on the ride that only he could.

He saw it in her eyes that she wanted to finish. She was so worked up that he knew all he had to do was glide against her once or twice and she would be there, calling his name, moaning and panting through another mind-numbing orgasm. But he also saw her desire to go through that door, and fulfill Aaron's every wish. He knew what they both had to do, before a quickie turned into another sex marathon.

Jack sat up, his arms still banded around Kate's waist. He kissed her softly.

"We better get up before he gets impatient enough to cook his own eggs." He said with a hint of regret, moving the wild strands of hair out of her eyes.

They disconnected, stood and looked over at the condition of the bed. Their naughty smiles at what they'd done to a once inhabitable space made them laugh.

"You should take a shower. I'll take care of Aaron." He said sweetly, leaning over to kiss her before disappearing into the closet.

Kate wandered into the kitchen, her white terry-cloth bathrobe draped over her damp skin, her wet curls clinging to her face. She watched quietly as Jack tended to Aaron, scooping his favorite breakfast, bunny-shaped pancakes and scrambled eggs, onto a plate. He sat in front of his highchair, instructing him on how to use his fork to cut the pancakes into bite-sized pieces that he could chew without spitting it out. If she had a camera nearby, she would definitely cement the moment to film. She told herself that the next time the urge filled her, she would be prepared.

Jack didn't know just how adorable and edible he was when he was like this, when he allowed himself to be a father-figure. How he wasn't a father before they met often times surprised her. She found out that he'd been married once, but why his ex-wife never jumped at the chance to fill their home and their life together with his children was beyond her, because Paternal Jack had to be her favorite.

Her cheeks burned with sexual awareness when her thoughts turned wicked, her memory recalling what they'd done to each other throughout the night and well into the morning in vivid detail. She took back her original conclusion. Passionate Jack was by far her all-time favorite.

"Hey. There you two are." Kate said as she shuffled toward her two favorite men.

"Mommy!" Aaron cheered over a mouthful of scrambled eggs.

"Hey baby!" She chimed as she laid a kiss to his forehead.

She met Jack's gaze and leaned down to crash her lips against his, in a kiss that only promised that there was more where that came from.

She moved towards the fresh pot of coffee and poured herself a cup.

"So, what should we do today?" Jack asked. Kate noticed the knowing grin on his face.

"Park!" Aaron screeched, syrup sticking to his cheeks.

"The park, huh? Why do I get the feeling that I walked into a trap?" She asked.

The innocent, playful gleam in Jack's eyes gave him completely away, even though his horrible poker face was what sunk his scheme.

"I just thought that it would be nice to go out today, as a family. The park was Aaron's idea." Jack said.

She loved the idea more than he knew, but she always carried around with her the fact that they were somewhat famous now. Even though the lie they told was most likely old news to the public, Kate never stopped thinking about it or how it could affect her existence, how every move she made outside of the privacy of her own home was talked about. She couldn't even go grocery shopping without being recognized. She knew that the same must happen to Jack and the others. She often wondered why two years wasn't long enough for people to forget it all and move on. She and Jack certainly had.

"Okay. Lets do it." She said with a smile.

They made it to the neighborhood park by noon. As she watched them play in the sand-box, a sense of urging filled her. The desire that had shown through every time she thought of what it would be like to be pregnant, to give Jack children of his own, to fill his life with these gifts that he never thought he was worthy of. In truth, she didn't feel very worthy herself, but as she watched them play together, Aaron was the happiest child she ever did see, and Jack, he was the most content she'd ever known him to be.

Kate rose with her camera in hand, and took a couple of photos without either of them noticing. She soon found her money shot.

As Jack continued to push Aaron on the swings, a little girl, around Aaron's age, came up to him, patting him in the shoulder to get his attention. Kate watched the exchange carefully, observing the little girl's excitement at Jack's nod and smile. Soon, he picked her up and sat her in the swing next to Aaron and pushed them both, their squeals of delight echoed through the afternoon air.

The more Kate watched the scene, the more she liked what she saw. The little girl who yelped with joy at every light push was replaced with another child, complete with the perfect melding of her and Jack's features. His smile, her long curls braided into pigtails, his eyes, her freckles. She blinked and the image of their little girl, the child she yearned for, was gone.

Jack looked up to see Kate in the distance, staring straight at him. She waved when his eyes met hers, obviously enjoying the show. He waved back, her beauty only magnified by the clouds parting and the sunlight creating a spotlight over her gorgeous face.

"They're beautiful." Someone spoke up.

She turned to see a young woman, around her age, sitting next to her on the bench. Kate's eyebrows rose in question.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Your husband and son. They're beautiful together." The woman clarified.

_Husband_. _Son_. The labels made it more real, especially when a stranger noticed just how much of a family they'd become. Even though she and Jack were engaged, she felt as though they were already married after having gone through so much together on the Island, the actual vows and license just details that they were never really in a rush to fulfill, both of them secretly afraid to jinx what was working so well.

"Thank you." She said.

After dinner at Aaron's favorite restaurant, a barn-themed play-place filled with singing animals, Kate came through the door with Jack behind her, Aaron fast asleep in his arms.

He climbed the stairs and tucked Aaron in, his small body too tired to be woken up for pajamas. He travelled to the living area, plopped down on the couch, turned on the television to the last quarter of a football game. Kate came around the corner with a beer for him and a bottle of water for herself.

"Thanks." Jack said, before he took a long swig of the cold, golden substance.

She sat next to him, and nestled into her favorite spot at his side as he brought his arm around her.

"Today was perfect. Thank you." She said, her lips tickling the skin of his neck.

"No problem. It's been too long since I've spent the entire day with the two of you. I miss you." He said.

"We miss you too." She said, leaning in for a kiss.

She pulled out the camera from her bag and scrolled through the photos she took. The first one was of Jack, crouching down outside of the sand-box, a stream of sunlight cast across his face, illuminating his auburn brown eyes and tanned skin. Then she came to her favorite of them all, Aaron on the swings, smiling, with Jack behind him. She knew just where she wanted it to go, so that she never went a day without seeing it.

She dropped the camera onto the nearby coffee-table and turned to him. To her surprise, he wasn't as interested in the touchdown his favorite team just scored as he was in her, boring holes straight through her in an intense gaze that she melted under.

"You okay?" He asked, his fingers brushing across her forehead to sweep a strewn curl back into place, her beauty so captivating he had to remind himself to breathe.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking…" She started, then paused.

"About what?" He urged.

"You're so good with him, Jack." She finally said.

"Hmm. I wonder how that happened." He said with a nervous smile.

He was still self-conscious when it came to Aaron, she realized. She was beginning to think that he would never give himself a break in that respect, but this was Jack, so she couldn't expect that he would be completely comfortable with the circumstances that surround the family that they created together. She could see how every smile, every stretch of happiness he felt came at the price of his guilt over what happened when they left.

She swiped her fingers through the hair at his nape, eventually straddling his legs, cupping his face in her hands and closing her mouth over his in a wet, passionate kiss that lasted longer than she anticipated, the need for air causing her to break from him.

"What was that for?" He asked, breathless.

"For being _you_." She said just as breathless, her forehead resting against his.

"So, you're never gonna admit it, are you?" He asked, kissing down the column of her neck, finally reaching her collarbone, his hands moving from her hips to the skin underneath her shirt, his fingers teasing the swell of her breasts at the outline of her lace bra.

"Admit what?" She moaned, steadily becoming blinded by desire.

"That you want us to have a baby of our own." He said in a matter of fact tone, never moving his lips and hands from her body.

She opened her eyes against the curling sensations of his advances. She moved away from him to look at his face. The smug grin that greeted her both outraged and delighted her. She didn't know whether to kiss him or hit him.

"How did you…?" She began, too dumbfounded to continue.

"Kate, I know you and I love you. That definitely allows me insight into your thoughts and feelings. It's actually pretty scary how two people can be so connected, but what bothers me more is that you didn't want to tell me." He said, with a hint of disappointment in his tone.

"Things have been so great, and I didn't want to push any further than I already have, Jack. You're here, we're getting married and I couldn't be happier. I don't want to be greedy." She defended herself.

"Greedy? Kate, wanting to have children of your own with the man you plan to marry is not being greedy. It's the next logical step. Plus, we have to give Aaron a cousin, because he definitely needs to learn the fine art of sharing." He said with a light laugh.

"I know how you feel about being a father, Jack. Look at how long it took you to fully embrace Aaron, look at how hard it is for you to talk about your own father. Can you honestly sit here and tell me that having a baby doesn't scare the living day lights out of you? That you're willing to take that next step with me?" She pushed, showing just as much insight into his thoughts and feelings as he just had in hers.

"I never said that I wasn't scared or insecure about it, but what I saw today, the smile on your face when you watched me play with someone else's child, I can only imagine how happy you would be if she were ours." He reasoned with the most adorable puppy eyes she'd ever seen.

It always amazed her about him, about them. How he effortlessly struck the very core of what she'd been thinking about ever since she witnessed the image of him playing with Aaron and his friend, lifting them to the monkey bars on command, building sand-castles, and nursing their boo-boos whenever they hurt themselves. She'd had a few pregnancy scares in the past, but she couldn't say that she had ever wanted a child as much as she did now, with this man.

"So, are we really doing this, Jack?" She asked excitedly, her smile wide and eager, her emerald green orbs sparking with hope that she didn't want to fight any longer.

"If a baby will make you as content as you were just now, I'll make ten babies with you." He said.

Her joyful tears bubbled over with her laughter, as she pulled him in for a hug. He engulfed her frame into the expanse of his chest and the boldness of his arms. He'd never had the desire to give anyone, not even his ex-wife, as many children as he wanted to give this woman, who saved and brightened his life in so many ways.

"I love you so much." She said over the huge lump in her throat.

He whispered the words back, with more love than she ever knew existed. She retreated from his tight hold on her and crushed her lips against his, opening her mouth to devour as much of him as she could. With every sexual trigger enflamed, they knew exactly where this was headed and since they were unceremoniously interrupted that morning, they planned to make up for lost time.

Naked. He needed her naked. _Now_. His hands, more urgent and deft, pulled her top and bra over her head, leaving her completely exposed to his hungry mouth. He buried his face into the valley between her breasts, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin, while he undid her jeans, pushing them open, raking his fingers over the curve of her behind. She broke from his caresses and urged him to raise his hands, finally succeeding in tearing away his T-shirt, sighing at the benefits of skin on skin, her breasts pressed against him, her mouth landing on his. The bulge behind his zipper grew with every swipe of her tongue against his.

With both of their hands roaming over every part of each other, Jack rose from the couch, with Kate wrapped snugly around him, and moved towards the stairs to their bedroom.

Two days later, they stood in the front doorway, entangled in a passionate kiss. He was dressed for work, halfway out the door before she took hold of his tie and reeled him in, showing her appreciation for the wild, satisfying ride that only seemed to intensify with the intended purpose of creating their child. She watched him climb into his truck and drive off. Upon closing the door behind her, she looked down at the photo of Jack and Aaron at the park, which sat strategically in view on a nearby table and smiled. She couldn't wait to print and frame the picture of him with their child, to complete the family she always wanted, but never knew she could have, until now.

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
